Uma socialista no inferno
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: Eu morri e fui para o Inferno.Ao contrário do que esperava,Hades me deu tratamento especial. AU,leve menção yaoi; Lune,Eaque,Minos,Radamantis.


Uma socialista no Inferno

**Uma socialista no Inferno**

**Como eu fui parar no inferno**

**Elizia:**

Acordei com uma lágrima no rosto:era minha mãe, que chorava.  
Eu ainda estava confusa, todos falavam ao mesmo tempo. De longe avistei Raul, meu namorado, que permaneceu sério até o fim. Recusava-se a chorar, mas estava em silêncio. Tão socialista quanto eu, nos conhecêramos no partido.  
Depois me lembrei: eu estava morta. Aquele neonazista( ou será cachorro capitalista?)me matara com um tiro. Raul estava junto, vira a tudo. Qual de nós dois o  
traste queria apagar? De uma forma ou de outra, eu estava morta. Não contavam as lágrimas,os pedidos, o partido, o truco. Nada mais.  
Foi quando senti uma mão no ombro. Virei-me. " Sou a Morte",disse a figura encapuzada: "vim levá-la." "Tudo bem" concordei." Só me deixe assistir ao enterro."  
Ela concordou.  
Alguns de meus amigos estavam lá, a família também.  
Depois, a Morte me perguntou para onde eu achava que iria."Inferno"-respondi.  
Ela me levou, pediu que ficasse numa fila enorme." Aqui, disse, você espera para cair lá." E apontou o buraco do Mundo dos Mortos."Vai ser julgada lá."  
Antes de ela sair, perguntei:"Se tivesse querido ir pro Céu, você me levaria?"  
"Sim, mas a maioria é julgada no Céu e volta para cá.Se for inocente,eles a levam pro Céu." Sorri.Ela me olhou: " Não está com medo?""Não," respondi."Não tenha" recomendou e saiu. Fiquei olhando-a e pensei comigo, o que diabos vai acontecer agora?

**Socialismo e inferno combinam?**

Depois de cair no buraco do mundo dos mortos e atravessar o Rio Aqueronte,cheguei à Morada do Juízo:uma espécie de tribunal onde são julgados os mortos.Uma figura pequena e engraçada guiou-me até a sala principal, recomendando-me silêncio. Eu nada disse: estava cansada.  
Coberto por uma toga negra,o juiz me olhou, aquelas pupilas lilases,opacas,frias.  
Era a última, estava sozinha.Pela primeira vez, senti um leve temor.  
- Quem é você? -Como eu me calasse, repetiu:-Quem é você?Vamos, responda!-falava de uma forma lenta e pausada, baixo.  
Falei o meu nome, tentando aparentar a mesma calma que ele.  
-Isso,ele disse,agora relate suas transgressões,uma a uma,sem mentir.  
-Mentir?- Eu estava cansada,irritada, e aquela tranqüilidade fora a gota d'água.-Está-me chamando de mentirosa?  
Ele me olhou de novo:

-Quer dizer, então,que nunca mentiu?Nem uma pequena mentira,nem uma meia-verdade,nunca?  
Eu tive vontade de rir.Ele tinha razão.Quantas pequenas mentiras?Quantas meias-verdades?Quantas omissões?  
-Já -concordei.-Quantas vezes disse ao Raul que ia estudar e saí com minha amiga?  
Quantos produtos de multinacionais já comprei?Quantos...  
- Pare. Comprar produtos de multinacionais é mentir?Não entendo.  
- Ah. É que eu sou socialista.  
A figura pequena recuou um passo:  
-Majestade!...  
-Qual o problema?-Perguntei.  
-Achei que não matassem mais socialistas hoje em dia.A maioria muda de idéia antes de morrer.-Pausa.Silêncio.-Como você morreu?  
-Meu partido é bastante ativista.Diziam que queríamos explodir o Planalto.-Desta vez,fui eu quem fiz a pausa.Depois, prossegui:- Ser socialista é pecado?  
-Não sei.-Disse com sinceridade.-Não poderia esperar para resolvermos o seu caso depois?  
-Tudo bem. Tenho toda a eternidade.Só queria puxar um ronco.Posso?  
- Claro.Markino -era o pequeno -leve-a para dentro.  
-Mas...  
-Agora!  
Eu segui o Markino.  
-Lune- disse o juiz.  
-Ahn?  
-O meu nome. É Lune.  
Sorri:  
-Tem nome de anjo.  
E segui Markino.Ele ficou lá, paralisado,e eu pensando com meus botões: como pude dizer aquilo?  
O servo me mostrou uma espécie de divã e, logo que deitei, adormeci profundamente.

**Como vou viver no inferno?**

Acordei devagar.Lune me observava com aquelas profundas pupilas lilases. Lindo.Lembrei-me de Raul.Ele odiava que eu achasse outro homem lindo.  
-O que está olhando?  
Sorri, meio encabulada.  
-Já decidiu o que vai fazer comigo?  
Ele fechou os olhos.Sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.Eu não soube o que dizer.Depois de um longo silêncio, ele soprou:  
-Sua Majestade Hades.  
-Hum?  
-Ele decidiu o que fazer com você.  
- O Poderoso Chefão?-Ri, meio sem graça, da minha piada e da cara dele.-O que vai acontecer?  
-Você vai viver.  
-Vou voltar pra Terra?!  
Ele sorriu da minha ingenuidade.Não,linda,disse.  
-Como,então?  
-Você viverá aqui no inferno, eternamente jovem,uma morta -viva,mas livre para fazer o que bem entender.Desde que,claro,nisso não se inclua dar um golpe de estado aqui.  
-Morta -viva?  
-Pelo que entendi,apenas seu cérebro vai funcionar.O resto do corpo será mero apêndice.

Eu entendia menos ainda.Lune percebeu e explicou melhor:  
-Os mortos apenas sofrem.Você vai ser capaz,além de sofrer, de sentir prazer,o vento, o que puder.Mas não vai respirar ou comer. Do seu corpo vão funcionar os cinco sentidos,mas só.  
-Hummmmmmmmmm. Interessante. E onde vou ficar?  
-Aqui, no inferno.Vai poder andar pelo inferno todo.  
Não respondi de imediato.Os olhos ansiosos não desgrudavam de mim.

Depois de um longo silêncio, perguntei:  
-Mas por que isso?Sou mais importante que os demais?  
-É comunista.  
-Socialista- resmunguei entredentes.-E daí?  
-O último que trataram como os demais tentou dar um golpe aqui. Foi rapidamente contido, mas parece que Zeus tira sarro de Sua Majestade até hoje por isso.  
-Foi para evitar,então...  
-Sim...  
-Mas me conte: quem era?  
-O comunista? Não sei.  
Depois disso, ficou um silêncio horrível entre nós.Lune,constrangido, pediu licença e saiu. Fiquei observando-o se afastar:passos firmes,porte esguio e atlético,elegante.Lindo.

**Lune:**

Voltei ao trabalho.Markino me olhava com curiosidade.  
-O que foi?-perguntei irritado.  
-O que disse àquela comunista?  
-Veja como fala comigo!E isso não é da sua conta!  
Ele se recolheu em si, amendrontado, mas replicou:  
-Sua Majestade Radamantis mandou perguntar...  
Senti um frio percorrer a espinha.O que Sua Majestade podia querer com aquela menina?  
Peraí!Eu estava preocupado com ela?!

Ouvi uns passos firmes aproximarem-se do tribunal.A comunista ainda estava lá dentro e eu preocupado.Mas não era Sua Majestade Radamantis.Respirei aliviado.Majestade Minos entrava devagar.  
-Lune?  
-sim?  
-Onde está a menina?  
-Lá dentro,mas...  
-Não.Só não queria vê-la.  
Não entendi de imediato.Ele me mandou descansar,eu já trabalhara demais por aquele dia.Saí sem entender vírgula.

**Elizia:**

Passou o tempo.Não vou ficar chateando vocês com miudezas, mas o inferno era bom.  
Lune cuidava de mim. Um pouco distante,mas ele estava ali.Minos nem me olhava:odiava "comunistas".

Radamantis era cínico e eu o detestava.Creio que era recíproco.  
Mas tinha o Eaque.Era assim que eu o chamava.Ele chegava a ser chato,de tanto que me o eu odiava a roupa com que me enterraram,ele me trouxe um vestido.Um minúsculo vestido,que me apertava o corpo até demais e com uma sainha rodada curtíssima.E essa roupa foi minha companheira um bom tempo.  
Entenda-se:como eu não suava,não precisava trocar de roupa,elas não sujavam.

**Lune:**

Distante,eu?Confesso que tive medo de me aproximar.Não estava acostumado com garotas,e ela me assustava.  
Sua Majestade Minos detestava,ou melhor,odiava comunistas mesmo,dizia que eram o lixo da sociedade.  
Sua Majestade Radamantis a via como uma garota.E mulher,pra ele...Não era sua praia.  
E Sua Majestade Eaque?Comunista ou não,era uma moça,e bem bonita.E aquele vestido...Não sei não,acho que aí tem coisa...

**Eaque:**

Não sei qual o problema com o vestido que comprei pra ela.Ficou lindo!  
Não muito depois,chegou o inverno. Não sei se vocês sabem, mas no inferno fica um frio insuportável. E a pobrezinha com aquele vestidinho minúsculo.Consegui um casaco grosso de pele,que a cobria toda.Ela continuou a tiritar de frio.  
Alguém me lembrou que nenhum casaco esquenta,eles só conservam o calor de nosso corpo.E,como o coração dela não batia,ela não produzia calor.  
Acho que foi Lune quem teve a idéia de despi-la...Do casaco, claro, e abraçá-la,para passar-lhe calor.E foi o que ele fez.Ao vê-la aconchegada em outros braços,fui eu quem senti calor:a raiva subiu-me à cabeça e,quase a tapas,separei os dois.  
Abracei-a.Gelada.

Lune a olhou de um jeito diferente.Não sou exatamente um especialista,mas tinha algo a mais naquele olhar.  
Foi rápido,ela logo me afastou."Que calor insuportável!"  
Estranhei,e me disseram que frio ou calor é relativo,depende do seu corpo.Se perde calor,sente frio.Se ganha calor,sente-se quente.E a temperatura dela era pouco maior que a do ambiente.Por isso,ela sentia frio e junto comigo não dava pra suportar o calor. O jeito era esperar que ela atingisse a temperatura ambiente,o que não demorou. Fomos tomar café.

**Lune:**

Enquanto caminhávamos,os três,em direção ao salão de refeições conjunto,enlacei uma mão dela entre meus dedos.  
Senti aquele frio subir pelo braço,junto ao arrependimento:por que fizera aquilo?  
Ao pensar em soltá-la,vi seu olhar,não incomodado ou encabulado,mas um olhar simples,como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.  
Não tive coragem de afastar minha mão,apenas afrouxei o abraço.Foi ela quem apertou forte dessa vez,com aquela palma gelada,gelada como o resto do corpo,pensei como ela podia agüentar uma temperatura tão baixa,lembrando em seguida que a tinha abraçado,senti um calor subir para o meu rosto,devia estar vermelho como um pimentão maduro.  
Ela sorria.Sua Majestade Eaque a nada vira,devia estar perdido nos próprios pensamentos.  
Ao chegarmos ao refeitório ela me soltou,mas minha mão estava dura de frio e o rosto vermelho,corado de vergonha.  
Ninguém disse nada,mas acho que Sua Majestade Radamantis percebeu.

**Eaque:**

Ela tinha-me afastado e Lune estava apaixonado por ela.E vice-versa.Do contrário,por que aceitaria o definitivamente "_**quente**_" abraço dele?  
Amaldiçoei a todos os deuses e a mim mesmo,perdera todas as chances.  
Resolvi "tirar o cavalinho da chuva".Fingi que não vi os dois de mãos dadas ao meu lado.Respirei fundo e me resignei:dali a pouco ela apareceria com outro vestido,dado pelo Lune.

**Elizia:**

Esses caras são engraçados.Cheguei a pensar que Eaque nutria algo por mim,mas ele  
nem ligou quando Lune tomou minha mão.Não ligou ou não viu?  
E o Lune?Por que pegou minha mão,avermelhou,tentou se soltar e não o fez?E,já que toquei nesse assunto,por que parece que ele teme o Radamantis?

**Eaque:**

O "dia" passou normalmente e, na manhã seguinte,quando ela acordou,eu estava ao seu lado.  
-Bom dia!  
-'Dia.  
-Dormiu bem?  
-É,dormi.  
Fomos juntos tomar o café e ela,a primeira coisa que fez,foi cumprimentar o Lune,que não a olhou nos olhos,apenas acenou a cabeça.Notei uma mancha roxa no pescoço dele.A comunista também viu,acho,mas disfarçou.  
E dou-lhe um doce se o autor do chupão não for alguém conhecida!

Se tem alguém que conhece a rotina do Lune é ela,mas duvido que diga alguma coisa.Apesar de tudo,fui jogar um verde pra ela:  
-Você viu?  
-O quê?  
-Ora,o roxo no pescoço do Lune.  
-Roxo?Que roxo?  
-Um hematoma.  
-Vi não.  
-Ora,por favor.Todo mundo viu.  
-Não sou de reparar.Mas por que veio falar sobre isso comigo?  
-Achei que soubesse.Afinal,você vive aqui.  
-Não sei de nada.Não vou ficar me metendo na vida do Lune.  
-Ah,pára. Vai ficar fazendo o que aqui o resto da eternidade se não falar dos outros?  
-Me poupe.Além do mais,o que você tem a ver com o que o Lune faz ou deixa de fazer?  
Não.Nada.Nada que pudesse inocentá-la ou incriminá-la.

Depois que saí,lembrei-me de que ela era a única mulher capaz de fazer isso,ali no inferno,e que Lune não fora à Terra naquela noite.  
Foi ela,ou então...  
Um dos servos de Hades!Um de nós!Um homem!Tentei afastar esse pensamento,sem sucesso.  
Se bem que isso a deixaria livre,para mim.

Reunimo-nos, Minos,Radamantis e eu,para discutir alguma coisa que não lembro o que era,mas logo começamos a falar da comunista.Radamantis provocou:  
-Ela fica lá,no seu tribunal,o dia todo-disse ao Minos,que fez uma cara feia.Para entrar na onda,concluí:  
-É,com o Lune.  
Só faltou o Radamantis me morder,de tanto ódio que demonstrou no olhar.Minos não deve ter percebido,porque disse:  
-O que Lune faz ou deixa de fazer com ela não me interessa.  
-Você acha que aquele roxo foi obra dela?  
-Claro.  
-E você,Radamantis?  
-Não foi.-Disse com raiva.-O dia que ela fizer isso,o Lune vai aparecer morto.  
E saiu,pisando duro.

Fiquei pensando o que isso poderia significar.Radamantis estaria com ciúmes da comunista ou do Lune?

**Lune:**

Eu já tinha terminado o trabalho quando a vi entrar no tribunal.Rindo e cantando,como de costume.  
-Lune!...-Ela me chamou,séria.Era uma atriz.  
-O que foi?-Só a presença dela me deixava de bom humor.  
-Você é um viciado!

-Em trabalho!-E desatou a rir outra vez.  
-Já acabei.  
-Mesmo?  
-Claro.  
-Então,tem um tempinho para mim?

-Tenho.Pra você,tenho todo o tempo do mundo-disse,arrependendo-me em seguida.Desde quando tinha aquelas liberdades com a pequena?-O que quer?  
Ela franziu o cenho.Pensou,pensou e concluiu:  
-Não me lembro!  
Ri.Mentira que não se lembrava:ela queria ter tempo pra inventar uma bobagem qualquer pra puxar conversa ou uma desculpa para ficar ali comigo.Eeeeeeeeeeei!o que eu estava pensando?!  
-Lune...-ela interrompeu minhas ponderações.  
-Diga-balbuciei,intrigado com aquele tom de voz tão inesperado.Estava séria,doce,diferente.  
-Por que pegou a minha mão aquele dia?  
Fiquei vermelho,branco, todas as cores que você quiser o fora inconseqüente!Agora,o que dizer?Ela não aceitaria um "não sei".Mas a verdade era essa: não sabia.

Olha,eu gosto muito de você...-Surpreendi-me com minhas palavras.Não,não era isso que eu queria dizer.-Eu...Eu te...  
Ela me olhava com ternura.Perdi a fala.Se foi medo,não sei.Vergonha,talvez.  
Aproximou seu rosto do meu e beijou-me de leve os lábios.Meu coração disparou.E eu retribuí!  
Quando nos soltamos,ela perguntou:  
-Era isso que queria me dizer?  
Não,não era.Mas agora é!  
E beijei-a outra vez.Devo ter dado meu coração junto.  
-Eu te amo,Lune!-E me abraçou.


End file.
